


Lost But Honorable

by Noemi_Artistries



Series: Fire Flowers - Kidge [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pidge and Keith Centered, the others are briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noemi_Artistries/pseuds/Noemi_Artistries
Summary: While sitting under the stars, an old friend visits Pidge.





	Lost But Honorable

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make a Voltron Star Wars AU. Don't know if I succeeded or not? Anyway, hope you all enjoy the story ^__^

The skies shown with stars and all Pidge could do was smile as she looked out into the horizon, computer in hand as she worked. 

Times like these were random, but Pidge was glad for the peace of mind. Ever since Shiro, Matt, and her father disappeared on a mission against the Separatists, stress and alienation had become a part of Katie’s life, and it was only moments like these that broke said loneliness.

With a bit of help from her original Master, Pidge was able to continue being a Jedi after the last stunt she pulled against General Iverson. Hacking the Jedi Records was not the smartest idea in hindsight. 

A good friend of hers however, quit the Jedi Order shortly after Shiro disappeared. 

“Hey.” Suddenly, hands went over Pidge’s eyes. “Guess who?”

Pidge chuckled before gently grasping said hands. She felt an animal crawl onto her lap. “Well I don’t know. There’s only one person I know who owns a Cosmic wolf that likes to be overly cheesy.”

Pidge could feel Akira Kogane smile, and she pulled his hands away as she looked up into vibrant purple eyes, a grin shining back at her. 

“Hey Keitheroo. How’s it going?” She asked, smiling at him.

Keith shrugged. “Eh, okay I guess. Been doing some investigating. The real question here is, how are you doing Pidgeon?”

Pidge rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. “I don’t have too much of a lead Keith. Honestly, the only clue I have is this code word called ‘Voltron’. Not a lot.”

Keith simply grasped her hand. He never really was good with words. Pidge knew that he was offering some form of comfort. They both lost a lot in the past year and she was glad Keith was here. After he quit the Jedi Order Pidge did not think she would ever be able to see Keith again. 

“Want to spar?” Keith asked. “Vent a bit?”

Pidge simply chuckled and nodded before standing up.

They got into stance and Pidge brought out her lightsaber. She ignited it and a vibrant forest green blade appeared before her. 

Keith followed in suit and brought out one of his lightsabers (he dual-wields). An angelic white light appeared before him. Pidge simply smirked.

“Why not your purple saber Keitheroo?”

“Eh. Felt like using this one this time.”

“You’re really embracing the whole ‘I am a Grey Jedi’ thing aren’t you?”

“Yup. Gotta be something right?”

Pidge lunged at Keith and grinned as he expertly dodged her attack. He was as quick as always. A major contrast from the spars and training sessions Iverson makes her go through with her team partners, Lance and Hunk.

If it weren’t for his self-centeredness, Lance would be an excellent Jedi, fully focuses and a skilled shot. With some training he would eventually be even better at saber training. 

Hunk on the other hand, while was not much of a fighter, was a skilled engineer. If he managed to overcome his fear, Hunk could be amazing at saber-wielding. 

They were both good people deep down, but they were not sword fighters. Keith on the other hand, was.

Pidge met Keith through Shiro and Matt back when she was an eight year old. Keith was a new Padawan and despite his shyness and bluntness, they became quick friends. Keith knew how to fight, and he was a skilled pilot along with that. He helped train Pidge, and after all the trouble they both have gone through, Keith still visited, sparred with her and helped her with her investigation.

Having someone who wasn’t held back by the rules of the Jedi Order definitely helped. 

Keith didn’t have a physical home. He was always out there, supposedly lost and alone. Yet Pidge knew he was perhaps the most honorable of the Jedi.

And she hoped that he saw a home in her. 

Pidge was surprised that their spar ended in a draw. Honestly, a part of her thought that Keith went easy on her. Regardless, they helped each other up. Keith provided some info he found over the past month on the Kerberos Mission that Shiro, Matt, and Sam. She thanked him and soon it was time for Keith to leave. 

“Be careful alright? You better not disappear on me Kogane.” Pidge said, pulling him into a hug. 

Keith gently hugged her back, pressing a kiss into her auburn hair. “I won’t. Promise. Bye Katie, and make sure to take care of yourself.” He mumbled as he slowly departed, waving a final goodbye before disappearing into the night.

Pidge knew that he’d be back.

Keith Kogane always came back.

He was lost, but honorable. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
